


Clingy Cavemen

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, also it's not exactly eating disorder- Remus just forgets to eat bc same, poor ants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: This started out as a one-shot thing and turned into a series of fluffy fics I wrote because I needed a hug-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Dukexiety (Virgil X Remus)

Remus couldn't stop smiling as he all but leaped out of the car and ran to the front porch, every cell of his body vibrating from excitement.

He was just so happy, delighted, ecstatic and every other big word his nerdy best friend would be more than happy to supply. Except he didn’t really care about words right now, with the amount of feelings bubbling inside him, he wanted nothing more than to jump at his sexy boyfriend, tackle him so he couldn’t escape and kiss his roguishly handsome face and lips and neck and-

He kicked the front door open with a loud shout of “ _Viiiirgilll!_ ”  
  


There was a terrifying scream followed by some cursing and the sound of something metal hitting the floor from the kitchen. Remus shook his head and walked towards it, his smile growing even bigger at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Jesus, Remus!” Virgil glared at him as soon as he saw him, he was crouching on the floor attempting to clean the cereal bowl he dropped in surprise.

“ You almost gave me a heart attack!”  
  


“I almost give you _a heart attack_ every time I come home.” Remus scoffed and walked over to him. He placed a hand around his back and the other in the bend of his knees picking him up effortlessly and ignoring his boyfriend’s sputtering.  
“Now we’re done with _that,_ I have some good news-“

“Put me down, you clingy caveman!” Virgil protested, face going through varying shades of red. “I need to clean this mess!”  
  


“It can wait. I want cuddles and kisses now, so unless you're uncomfortable with _that_ I'm not letting you go for the next hour.”  
  


“But the ants-” Virgil was interrupted by Remus pressing a wet kiss to his cheek before moving towards the couch.  
  


“Fuck the ants,” Remus said dryly eliciting a snort from Virgil, “Let them have their little party, come on, Butter butt.”  
  


Virgil didn’t say anything as rubbed at his cheeks where Remus's lips were seconds ago.

Once they were comfortably on the couch, Remus wiggled his eyebrows at him and gave him a dopey smile. “So, are you uncomfortable?”  
  


“Fuck off.” He grumbled but his words held no bite and he didn't make an attempt to move away, instead pressing his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, and humming in content. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to let Remus hold him after he spent all morning stressing and worrying.

Not that he needed to tell Remus that, his boyfriend knew well enough how cuddly Virgil could get.  
  


“That's what I thought.” Remus chuckled as he held him tight and ran his fingers through his hair intentionally turning the carefully styled locks into a fluffy mess.  
  


“Can you guess what happened?” he asked excitement apparent in his voice.  
  


“You got the lead,” Virgil said and Remus actually pouted.  
  


“Hey, _that’s not fair_. I wanted to tell you.”  
  


“You didn't need to say the words to me, your body language was more than enough,” he said pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder blade.  
  


Remus ignored the flush creeping up his neck, “oh, **_I_ **will show you body language alright.”  
  


He moved, flipping Virgil on his back. He had a few seconds to enjoy the way Virgil’s eyes widened in surprise before he leaned down and closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply, and melting at the way his hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss suddenly and pulled back, grinning at the dazed look in Virgil’s eyes and the way his cheeks were flushed.

“Okay, now that I don’t have any good news, I should probably leave-“

“What?” Virgil seemed to snap out of his trance, “No? where are you going?”

“I don’t know, I might call Janus or Logan, I haven’t told them yet-“

He was shut up by Virgil’s lips against his, kissing him with such intensity that made someone like _him_ blush. “You aren’t going anywhere, Bastard.”

“Look who's the clingy one now.” Remus teased as Virgil climbed back on top of him and held him tightly, not allowing him to move.

  
“Shut up, you can't kidnap me, force me to relax, **_and_** then threaten to abandon me, asshole.”

He began showering his face with kisses, causing Remus to giggle uncontrollably.  
“Okay,” He said still giggling, “Can I at least get us a blanket-”  
“I don't need a blanket.”

“But we’re gonna be stuck here for a while-“ Remus tried, failing to stifle his giggles.

“Good,” Virgil grumbled pressing another kiss to his jaw.

“Okay, But I thought you needed to clean because the ants-”  
  


“The ants can suck my ass.”  
  


Remus thought for a moment about how quick Virgil was to change his mind and decided he wouldn’t waste another second not basking in the affection and love his boyfriend was displaying – _not that that was his goal in the first place, shhh_ – and give him all the love he needed in return.  
  


“Okay, then. “ Remus chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tighter. “I guess I don’t really a blanket since I have you here.”

“Was that supposed to be romantic, because it’s really not-“

“Shut up, I love you, Emo.”  
  


Virgil smiled wide at him, and any pretense of being annoyed or upset melted right then and there as he moved to kiss his lips, “I love you, too, you adorably insufferable man.”

A beat, then.

“I'm serious, you’re not allowed to move for the next hour, asshole.”


	2. Intruality ( Remus X Patton )

Patton tried his very best not to squeal when he walked into the living room, but the sight was just too precious, too cute, and the sound managed to escape his lips without much control from him. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth barely muffling anything and slowly tiptoed to the coffee table where a snoring Remus laid on the floor, hair covering his face and a few strands falling into his slightly open mouth.

It wasn’t the first time Patton found him passed out on the ground like that, sometimes he would be clutching one of these notebooks and hugging it like it was a teddy bear, sometimes Patton would spend twenty minutes looking for him only to find that he accidentally rolled and was sleeping under the coffee table.

For some reason his boyfriend really liked sleeping on the floor when he was exhausted and it didn’t matter how many times Patton tried to argue that the bed was more comfortable, especially for his back pain, Remus wouldn’t listen and complain that he was too lazy to get up from the floor, much less climb any stairs.

Although Patton found that to be extremely adorable, he had to admit the first time he witnessed such occurrence didn’t go very smoothly. In his defense, he wasn’t getting enough sleep for the past week, so once he walked into the living room one night to find Remus passed out on his back with his eyes staring dead at the ceiling – _oh yeah_ , he forgot to mention that _Remus sometimes_ _slept with his eyes open –_ the sight terrified him so much, he started crying and was about to call 911.

Luckily, Remus woke up at the sound of him sobbing and started incomprehensibly comforting him, and whispering random sweet things. It was unbelievably scary, silly, and sweet until Remus realized what made Patton so upset and he burst laughing and didn’t stop for at least five minutes.

_“You thought I was dead?” He chuckled, bringing a pouty Patton closer to his chest and kissing the side of his head. “Oh my God. You’re even softer than I thought.”_

_“Shut up.”_

From the peaceful look on his face – the same one that always managed to pull on Patton’s weak heartstrings – and the numerous pens and notebooks scattered around, from the way his chest seemed to barely rise and fall with every breath, it was clear for Patton that his boyfriend has been in this position for a while.

He knew that the right thing would be to pull a blanket over Remus – _since waking him up whenever he slept on the floor was something Patton could never bring himself to do especially after that first time_ –, maybe clean the mess and let the poor guy rest. But Patton’s been out _all day_ and barely had time to see him the day before.

He missed Remus so much, and in all honesty had to restrain himself from throwing himself at his sleeping boyfriend, peppering his face and mustache with kisses until he woke up and could hug him properly, nuzzling his face into Patton’s hair, making him feel safe and loved in his strong embrace.

So, he decided on a better solution, something he’s always wanted but never had the time to do. He brought Remus a blanket and propped himself on a pillow next to him humming softly as to not disturb him, a few minutes passed in peaceful silence as he untangled the knots of hair and played with the soft curls, and then…

“Didn’t take you for the hair-pulling type-” Remus mumbled sleepily and Patton slapped him on the shoulder playfully.

“I'm braiding your hair,” He said, ignoring the blush rising to his ears. “Don’t you dare make this dirty.”

“But you like me.” He yawned, and for a second Patton thought that was it and that Remus went back to sleep, but then he mumbled again. “And I'm dirty.”

Patton smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek, “You’re the only dirty thing I like.”

It was stupid and cheesy and not romantic at all but it still made Remus blush as Patton continued to play with his hair.

“I can think of a number of dirty things you might also like.”

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and shifted a few times causing Patton to let go of his hair. He stretched and moved for another minute until he seemed satisfied with his head in Patton’s lap. Patton smiled fondly at him but his smile grew even bigger when Remus closed his eyes, fumbled for his hands, and put them back on his hair, “keep doin’ it, wanna look pretty.”

“You’re always pretty.” He said, eliciting a very sleepy but very adorable grin from the other, and went back to braiding. “how was work?”

“First draft’s finished,” He said, eyes still shut and voice going lower with every second. Man, he was really out of it. “Thank God for that.”

“That’s really good, now you can get proper sleep.”

“You should do this more often,” Remus said softly, it was a tone that Patton never saw him use with anyone other than him, a tone that always made him want to hug him tightly and kiss those rough lips.

  
“Hmmm?”  
  


“Play with my hair, it makes my brain buzz but like in a really good way.”  
  


Patton giggled, “If I knew you would like it so much I wouldn't have waited until you were drunk on exhaustion to do it.”  
  


“I'm not drunk on exhaustion,” Remus protested, his nose wrinkled and then relaxed again as Patton undid the braid and started over for the third time now.

“I'm just mentally drained and don't want to do anything about it now.”  
  


“It's okay, I can do something about it if you want-”

  
Remus’s eyebrows shot up and he gave Patton a weird look followed by a smirk once Patton realized the possible implications of what he said, his cheeks flushed and he slapped him gently on the head, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

  
“I wouldn’t be opposed, sexy~”

  
“I meant- like- food! Have you eaten anything for the past seven hours?”

  
The playful facade dropped and was quickly replaced with embarrassment.  
“No, I didn't want to move and forget-”  
  


“ ** _Remus_**!”  
  


“Sorry, I didn't even realize I was hungry until like halfway through, and by then I knew if I stopped everything would fall apart and nothing would make sense and I couldn’t afford getting another block after all the w-”

  
“Hey, hey,” he soothed gently, caressing the side of his face and stopping Remus in the middle of his tangent, “it's okay, I had a feeling this would happen. I can heat some premade meals for you and bring them over here, you don't need to get up if you don't feel like it yet.”

  
Remus smiled up at him from his lap, “Hey, Pat?”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


He didn't say anything, instead turned around and climbed on top of his boyfriend almost tackling him to the ground and pressing a wet kiss to his cheek barely missing his nose.  
“I love you, softie.”

  
Yeah, there was no point hiding his blush now – not that he managed to do much about it before. His giggles broke off as Remus captured his lips in a deep kiss before leaving him breathless and resting his head on his chest.  
  


“I love you, too.” He said after a moment, his fingers finding Remus's hair again, “but you need to get off me if you want to eat.”

  
“Okay, just five more kisses.”

And if those five turned to ten then to twenty and almost kept going until Remus’s stomach began growling so loud it was hard to ignore, nobody was going to judge them for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm not giving up on the Little Chaos series if things go smoothly ill be posting an update next week so look forward to more intruality interaction-

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write them bein cute and cuddly since I'm struggling with life rn, y'know?


End file.
